


15 Lines

by Nevyn



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: The challenge: a fic, fast and dirty, in fifteen lines or less.





	15 Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting to my muse / beta/ chief whip-cracker, and it was suggested that she needed something to distract her from an incredibly boring class. The challenge: a fic, fast and dirty, in fifteen lines or less. Here is the result. You be the judge... ;-)

Frowning, Kate pulled out her phone, the new message light flashing teasingly at her.

Easing back in her chair, she felt the twist of need inside as she heard the deliciously naughty chuckle slip from the lips of her partner in crime.

That laugh could only mean the message was from him - and was almost certainly not appropriate for work.

Dragging her bottom lip between her teeth, she thumbed the phone unlocked, her eyes scanning the text.

Blinking furiously, she fought to keep the soft groan inaudible as her body reacted exactly as he had known it would, the power of his words added to his own intimate knowledge if what pushed her buttons was... Electric.

The images scrolled through her mind, a pornographic display custom crafted just for her pleasure - her once-alluded-to fantasy about her desk, complete with him in her chair, her in his lap and his trousers around his ankles, hands cuffed behind him as she exacted her... Punishment.

She gasped, the distinctive trickle of her arousal making its presence known her eyes flicked down the message, row by row, as her fictional self gripped his hair, yanking it back hard then grinding his face into her cleavage, his teeth dragging over the rock-hard nipples peeking through the sheer lace.

Her heels braced against the edge of her desk, she bucked her hips, working him deeper and deeper, the angle just right for every inch of him to hit all the right places as she fucked his brains out, her breath hoarse in her throat, her climax screaming for release.

He tensed, his abs locking rigid as he held back as long as he could, her growled orders to make it last still swamping his mind until he couldn't take any more.

Kate's orgasm hit like a thunderbolt, her body wracked with the force of it as she struck, her teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder to muffle her cries of satisfaction, her release triggering his own as he surged and pulsed inside her core, the heat of his climax spilling into her.

Her pupils dilated, Kate let out a shuddering breath and rolled her shoulders, locking the phone and slipping it into her pocket.

Standing, she shot him a heated look, her voice thick with barely repressed need as she whispered to him, "stay".

Her hips swinging, she made her way swiftly to the female toilets, her eyes darting around to make sure she was unobserved.

Two minutes later, she returned to her desk, her cheeks flushes, eyes sparkling.

Leaning forward, she brushed the tip of her nose against his ear, her voice dripping honey and sex, pressing her ruined panties into his hands.

"They're ruined thanks to you. I guess I'll have to go commando until knock off time... Isn't that a pity... Rick?"


End file.
